Jeźdźcy smoków
Jeźdźcy smoków – amerykański serial animowany produkcji DreamWorks Animation. Jest to kontynuacja filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Światowa premiera miała miejsce 7 sierpnia 2012 r., a polska 14 marca 2013 r. Serial liczy 118 odcinków podzielonych na 8 sezonów. Streszczenie Serial zabiera nas na wyspę Berk, gdzie grupa młodych wikingów trenuje swoje smoki i poznaje ich tajemnice. Czkawka i jego przyjaciele pokazują mieszkańcom wioski, jak żyć w harmonii ze smokami i jak wykorzystywać ich możliwości, by żyło się lepiej. Czy jednak wszyscy uważają, że ludzie i gady mogą żyć razem na jednej wyspie? Czy wszystkie gatunki smoków można oswoić? I czy nie ma gdzieś wikingów, którzy chcieliby poznać tajemnice tresury smoków? Obsada Wersja angielska: * Jay Baruchel – Czkawka Haddock * America Ferrera – Astrid Hofferson * Zack Pearlman – Sączysmark Jorgenson * Christopher Mintz-Plasse – Śledzik Ingerman * T. J. Miller – Mieczyk Thorston * Julie Marcus – Szpadka Thorston * Nolan North – Stoick Ważki * Chris Edgerly – Pyskacz Gbur * Stephen Root – Pleśniak * Mae Whitnam – Heathera * Tim Conway – Gruby * Thomas F. Wilson – Wiadro * Mark Hamill – Albrecht Perfidny * Paul Rugg – Bestial * David Faustino – Dagur Szalony * Michael Gordstorn – Johann Kupczy Wersja polska: * Czkawka - Grzegorz Drojewski * Astrid Hofferson - Julia Kołakowska-Bytner * Sączysmark - Artur Pontek * Śledzik - Mateusz Narloch * Mieczyk Thorston - Sebastian Cybulski * Szpadka Thorston - Julia Hertmanowska * Stoick Ważki - Jacek Król * Pyskacz Gbur - Tomasz Traczyński * Pleśniak - Miłogost Reczek * Heathera - Barbara Kałużna * Gruby - Sławomir Pacek * Wiadro - Zbigniew Konopka * Albrecht Perfidny - Grzegorz Pawlak * Bestial - Grzegorz Kwiecień * Dagur Szalony - Piotr Bajtlik * Johann Kupczy - Grzegorz Kwiecień Ciekawostki * Kiedy Stoik i Czkawka pozują do portretu w odcinku 8, Stoik trzyma miecz, na portrecie jednak namalowany jest z młotem, nie z mieczem. * Na początku odcinka 14, kiedy Astrid wsiada na swojego smoka, widzimy, że smokowi brakuje kolców na głowie. * W odcinku 17 po uratowaniu Johanna (w trakcie rozmowy o potworze z mgły) widzimy, że tunika Czkawki, która powinna sięgać mu do połowy uda, jest krótsza. * Pod koniec odcinka 11, kiedy Alvin rozmawia z Czkawką, Księga Smoków zatknięta jest za jego spodnie, natomiast w następnej scenie widzimy ją zatkniętą za pasek przy spodniach. * W odcinku 17, kiedy Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik są pod pokładem na łodzi Johanna, widać okna, których nie ma w scenach, w których łódź pokazywana jest z zewnątrz. * W sezonie 1, w odcinku 17 "Breakneck Bog", kiedy Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik idą zbadać wyspę, smoki podążają zaraz za nimi, jednak w kolejnym ujęciu smoków już nie ma. * W sezonie pierwszym, w odcinku 20 "We Are a Family: Part 2" możemy zobaczyć, że gdy Czkawka i Pleśniak wchodzą do jaskini, żeby ratować Szczerbatka, jest noc, jednak gdy wychodzą z jaskini kilka minut później, jest już biały dzień. * W odcinku 3 drugiego sezonu ("The Night and the Fury") kiedy Czkawka i Dagur rozmawiają, tarcza Czkawki znika na kilka sekund. * W odcinku 3 drugiego sezonu ("The Night and the Fury") gdy Czkawka siedzi na Szczerbatku, zamiast całej jego prawej nogi widzimy tylko but. * W odcinku 3 drugiego sezonu ("The Night and the Fury") gdy wszyscy odlatują ze Smoczej Wyspy, Czkawka nie ma swojej tarczy, którą tam ze sobą zabrał. * W odcinku 20 pierwszego sezonu "We Are a Family: Part 2" ("Jesteśmy rodziną") Czkawka zostaje zamknięty w celi mając na rękach kajdany, których w następnej scenie już nie ma. * W sezonie pierwszym, w odcinku 13 "When Lightning Strikes" ("Kiedy uderza piorun") Stoick trzyma miecz w lewej ręce, w związku z czym miecz powinien być przypasany do prawego boku, a wcale tak nie jest. * W odcinku 8 drugiej serii ("Appetite for Destruction") w momencie, gdy Sączysmark po raz drugi nazywa Mieczyka i Szpadkę idiotami, opaski, które nosi na przedramieniu obu rąk, znikają na chwilę. * W odcinku siódmym drugiej serii ("Worst in Show") podczas sceny rozmowy na początku odcinka tunika Czkawki, która powinna sięgać mu do połowy uda, jest krótsza niż powinna być, natomiast w kolejnym ujęciu wraca do normalnej długości. * Ze względu na ograniczenia budżetowe nastąpiły zmiany w animacji – kamizelka Czkawki nie jest już futrzana, grzywka Astrid nie porusza się na wietrze, gdy Astrid leci na smoku, a Stoik nie nosi w ogóle futrzanej części ubrania. en:DreamWorks Dragons Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane komputerowo Kategoria:Seria Jak wytresować smoka?